The Road Traffic Law prohibits a driver of a vehicle from gazing an image displayed on an image display device during driving. An on-vehicle device such as a car navigation device is configured not to display the image of TV and/or DVD and not to accept an operational input, during the driving of the vehicle. Regulating the image display and the operational input during the driving of the vehicle is called “Traveling regulation”.
Patent Reference 1 discloses a system including a portable terminal and an on-vehicle device communicable with each other by wireless communication, wherein the portable terminal obtains travelling information from the on-vehicle device and an operational input of a certain kind for the application being executed in the portable terminal is regulated.
On the other hand, the on-vehicle device such as a car navigation device and a terminal device such as a smartphone are connected and used. For example, there is proposed a technique of transmitting the display image of the smartphone to the on-vehicle device to display it on the display unit of the on-vehicle device and enabling the operation of the application of the smartphone by a touch input to the display unit of the on-vehicle device, by incorporating a dedicated module into the application installed in the smartphone (See. Non-Patent Reference 1).